1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting door movement data, which are necessary for automatically controlling opening and closing operations of a door in an automatic door system, such as, for example, a deceleration start position where a door begins to be operated for opening or closing at a low speed, a stop position where the door is stopped, and a moving speed of the door, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has heretofore been known an automatic door system in which sensors such as pairs of a magnet and a lead switch are disposed on a door and a door frame, respectively, so that a deceleration start position and a stop position may be detected by means of these sensors.
However, such type of known automatic door systems failed to detect a moving speed of a door, especially a moving speed within a deceleration region, and collision of the door against a human body within the deceleration region.